


You're So Cold

by Zariva



Series: Lamees [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Choking, Dom/sub, Dubiously Safe BDSM, Electrocution, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Mild Genital Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, PWP, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, very mild spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zariva/pseuds/Zariva
Summary: Lamees is a pleasure slave, genetically engineered to please.Having been acquired by Hux a few weeks ago, she has so far counted herself lucky to have ended up with a reasonable, if slightly withdrawn, master. Until the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, pays them an unwelcome visit on Arkanis and sets off a previously unknown rage in Hux.Painfully, she's reminded that having an owner isn't the same as having a lover.This is a dark AU smut chapter for my storyLamees, written for a friend.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lamees [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913848
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly__Tortoiseshell__1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly__Tortoiseshell__1980/gifts).



> Hope you'll feel better soon, girl!

"So, this is your new acquisition, General."

I had been with Hux for nearly three months, but this was the first time I was presented to Kylo Ren. 

And while the general wasn't exactly loquacious, even in private, it hadn't been hard to deduce from his often condescending remarks that he didn't hold the leader of his Order in particularly high esteem. 

Which was why, instead of reporting to the _Steadfast_ , as he had been ordered to — after the _Finalizer_ , the ship previously under his command, had been damaged and in need of repairs — Hux had taken me to Arkanis. I knew little about the power structure of the First Order, of course. But Hux's mounting unease over the past few days had led me to believe that he had not found the support here he had hoped for. 

He allowed that it had been decades since his father had run a prestigious academy on this rainy planet, but then emphasized that Arkanis had been Centrist and friendly toward the First Order even before Ren had assumed its leadership. And that he, Hux, had personally overseen the signing of the treaty under which Arkanis submitted to First Order rule, as well as the reestablishment of an officer's academy. The very academy we were now standing in. 

Only, either that hadn't been enough for Hux to find sufficiently influential political allies or Ren had simply appeared too soon for Hux's plans to bear fruit. Either way, the alarm and anger with which Hux had reacted to his superior's arrival had been unsettling. 

And standing between the two men now, I understood why. Hux had not brought me to him willingly, Ren had ordered it. And the agitation the general had felt and quickly suppressed at this Order was still on my mind - but I dared hope this Leader had simply been curious. After all, I was, to my knowledge, unique in the galaxy.

"For someone genetically engineered from scratch, she's rather short."

Ren's peculiar voice pulled me out of my woolgathering.

"So was the man who designed her," Hux answered cooly. 

"I hear she's empathic. Intriguing talent," Ren mused as he stepped closer. I tried and failed to suppress the urge to flinched away from his crushing presence, and a tiny sneer tugged at the corner of his mouth. "But without control. As is true about the other thing?"

"The pheromone production?" Hux asked in annoyance. He was clearly fed up with this conversation already. "No, she has no conscious control over that. It's part of her design."

"Good," Ren said. "To give a slave the ability to manipulate others through biochemistry would have been foolish. But to create one who has no choice but to reward her handler with a rush, even while being hurt? I can see the appeal."

Except he didn't. At least not the way most other men did… There was no lust in him. I finally found the courage to look up and meet his eyes and then I was certain: His low voice, his dark innuendo - they were a deception, designed to rouse a reaction out of Hux.  
Only, I didn't understand why. 

Earlier, Hux had warned me in curt, sharp words to not 'make a spectacle' out of myself. When I had asked him what exactly he meant by that, he had told me to keep my mouth shut, my eyes down and out of the way as much as possible. 

Remembering that order, I did not comment on what Ren had said, just lowered my eyes again to avoid staring at him. I swallowed nervously and was reminded of the shock collar Hux had made me wear, evidence I wasn't his lover, but, in fact, his property. 

"Let's see."

Ren took a step back, stretched out his hand toward me and, suddenly, I couldn't breathe. 

And I don't mean 'his stare took my breath away'. I mean, I literally could. Not. Breathe. 

At first, it was the oddest sensation. I knew what my body was supposed to do, but it wouldn't. Something that had been an automatic reflex my whole life suddenly wasn't working. My heart was still hammering frantically, and the rush of blood in my ears kept getting louder. But my chest felt tight and immobile. When I tried to consciously suck air into my lungs, all I managed was a pitiful hick-up. 

Fear turned into panic as pain began to throb through my head, my chest, my entire body, really. I probably tried to move with the unbearable urge to do something, _anything_. But Ren's dark eyes had me pinned, even as my vision began to blur. He was killing me, and he didn't even give me the chance to beg. 

A dull ache in my legs told me I had fallen to my knees. Darkness and cold began to cancel out the agony in my body and my mind. 

All I could think about was how Hux hadn't done a damn thing to stop him. 

———

I could breathe! It hurt - everything fucking hurt - but I could breathe and I was alive; lying on the black metal floor, every muscle cold and stiff and tingling painfully, but alive. I sobbed in relief.

"Get up." Hux's voice sounded far away. But when my eyes opened, I could see his shiny boots were only inches from my face. I tried to comply. But my body felt stiff and unresponsive, not unlike the way my muscles felt after a particularly long, nasty shock from the collar. And the more I moved, the more my head began to throb with pain in protest. I had barely managed to push myself up halfway before Hux lost patience. He graben me roughly by the arm and pulled me up so fast I almost lost my balance. My legs and hands were shaking, but I resisted the urge to hold on to him. 

For one thing, I could feel the rage coming off of him, like dark waves, unlike anything I had ever felt from him before. And also, he had just, a moment ago, stood by as Ren used his mystical powers to force the life out of me. And Hux hadn't uttered a fucking word in protest. 

I was shoved forward so roughly that I almost lost my balance again. It was pure stubbornness that kept me on my feet.

"Move," Hux ordered unnecessarily. He wanted to get out of here? _Fine, so do I_ , I thought, as I began moving toward the exit on shaky legs. 

The walk back to Hux's apartment seemed to take forever. But at least, gradually, the pain in my head and the tension in my muscles began to ease a little. I still didn't know what I had done to provoke Ren into almost killing me… or what had stopped him from following through. 

Hux was radiating anger, which easily kept me a step in front of him to avoid getting too close until we reached his apartments. Since I didn't have an access cylinder, I stood to the side while he opened the door, before, roughly and unnecessarily, he took hold of me and pushed me inside. 

"Alright, alright!" I complained, biting back the curse I wanted to utter and knew he didn't want to hear. 

I had expected him to let go of me once we were inside. Instead, his grip tightened painfully on my arm, and he spun me around, his other hand closing on my throat. I had never felt such fury in him before, and suddenly, I was scared. I didn't quite understand what I had done to deserve this, so I wasn't sure how to soothe him. 

"Hux…" I whispered hoarsely, but his fingers tightened and cut me off.

"Be quiet, Lamees," he pressed out, and I whimpered, my hands clutching uselessly at his uniform jacket. 

I was still reeling from having been almost suffocated and had little fight left in me. Especially against someone, I had been foolish enough to think, was on my side. 

Hux stood close, his lips almost touching my forehead, and took a deep breath. 

_Oh, fuck_ , I thought, very aware of my thundering heart, and the biochemical reaction it would produce, as his breath traveled along my hairline until he was he nuzzling into my neck, his hand holding me in place like a vice. 

_No. No no no no no. Please. No…_ I was trying to get a grip on my fear, but I could tell it was too late.

"Please…" I tried again, but it was the wrong thing to do. Hux exhaled in annoyance. 

"I said. Be. Quiet." His words hissed into my ear, full of malice.

Then, faster than I would ever be able to react, his foot hooked around my ankles, and he shoved to the ground. My back and head hit the floor hard, pain shooting up my spine and through my skull, and before I even had my breath back, Hux was somehow on top of me, straddling my thighs, my legs trapped between his. 

He was leaning over me, his hand back at my throat, breathing deeply. Then his free hand started tearing at my clothes. I didn't try to fight him - I knew there was no point, and it would only stroke his anger. My eyes stung and there was something hot on my face. I realized I had begun to cry. 

"You have no idea," he said, as he was pulling up my dress, "what you've cost me." 

Well, whatever it had been, I thought numbly, it looked like he was going to take what he wanted from me to make up his losses. When he had my dress bunched up around my hips, Hux shifted, forcing his weight between my legs. While doing so, he put so much pressure on my neck, my hands flew up to grasp his wrist out of instinct. I whimpered, from he pain and from fear, and from the sheer injustice of everything this cursed day had brought me. 

Between my legs, Hux's free hand was fumbling with his clothes. I had felt his arousal against my thigh, fueled by his anger and my fear, and I resigned myself to what was about to happen. But I could not hold back a strangled cry as he put too much weight on my neck. It felt like he was crushing my throat.

Desperate to lessen the pain and keep breathing, I started to blindly push against his shoulders. That caused Hux to let go of my neck to steady himself, and, seeing my chance, I bucked and then twisted beneath him, trying to get away. I was lucky. As I managed to roll onto my stomach, my hands found purchase on the smooth floor, and the soft fabric of my dress made it easy to slide myself out from under Hux's body. 

I can't tell you what I was hoping to achieve… there wasn't a place on this planet I could escape to where he wouldn't be able to follow. Much less in this apartment. But my panic was overruling all these inconvenient, logical details as I scrambled to my feet.

I got all of three steps before a shock from my collar hit me like a whip. Crying out in surprise and pain, I crushed to the floor again. Another shock tore through me, and my muscles screamed in protest. It felt like being hit with a rod on the shoulders, down my spine, across my chest. I had just enough time for a pitiful sob to escape past my lips, before a third shock hit me, subjectively worse than the first two. Then it stopped.

Cowering on the floor, weeping and shaking, I did not dare look up as Hux approached. His boots came to a stop inches from my face and he crouched down.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Yes," I whispered in answer. But it wasn't good enough for him.

"Lamees… I asked if you are done," he said, and another shock turned my second attempt at a reply into a strangled cry of pain.

"Yes!" I screamed in desperation as soon as I was able. "Yes… please. _Please…_ " I hated how meek I sounded.

Hux huffed out a breath, and I flinched as he reached for me. But it was just his gloved hand stroking back a lock of hair and brushing against the wetness on my cheek.

"How beautifully you beg," he said. His voice was calm, yet I could still feel his fury churning underneath. I hadn't gotten away. And I might have bought myself a few minutes respite, but… I couldn't help the feeling that, by giving Hux the chance to collect himself, I had made my situation that much worse.

"Stand up," he ordered as he straightened, and I nodded to show him that I would try. Barely ten minutes had passed since I had struggled to my feet in a similar way. He had pulled me up then. Now he just watched me strain, my muscles uncooperative and quacking with occasional aftershocks. 

Once I had made it to my feet, I stayed still, not daring to move, as Hux closed the short distance between us. I kept my eyes down, and they fell on the little piece of metal which had materialized in his hand. The remote for my collar. 

His free hand wandered into my hair as he bent over me and took a deep breath. If I had dared, I would have wailed in misery… because I had experienced this perverted cycle before: He was getting high on the pheromones my fear produced. And I, in turn, wouldn't have a choice but get swept up in the wake of his arousal. 

"Are you done fighting me?" he asked, his lips less than a breath away from my ear. 

I shuddered as he dragged the corner of the remote from the edge of my collar down to the edge of my dress. The cold metal against my skin was a clear warning and I nodded.

"I want to hear you say it," Hux said. "Are you done fighting me?"

"Yes," I answered, and when he seemed to be waiting for more: "I'm done fighting you."

And I meant it. I barely had the strength to keep standing. What did I have left to fight him with?

Or for? The shocks the color could deliver would surely be more painful - and more dangerous - than anything Hux would come upon with. Or so I hoped. 

"Good," he said, palming the remote. Then he nodded toward the bedroom. "Go."

I gathered the rest of my courage and looked up at him, silently pleading with him not to do this to me. Not like this. But his grey eyes were dark and I found no mercy there.

Slowly and carefully, so as not to fall, I made my way into the bedroom. Grey afternoon light filtered through the drizzle outside, shimmering on the heavy covers on the fourposter bed. It looked eerily tranquil.

"Take off your clothes," Hux ordered calmly, standing somewhere behind me, where I couldn't see him. "The boots, too."

I did as he had told me to, pulling the dress up over my head. I had to take hold of one of the bedposts to make sure I wouldn't fall over as I slipped out of the boots. 

Then I started to turn around, but Hux stopped me with a curt command.

"No. I like you where you are. Just… put your hair up."

Gathering my waves, I twisted them into a knot on top of my head, hoping they would stay that way like they usually did. Fresh, hot moisture started to spill down my face, and I wiped at it angrily. But Hux's voice stopped me again.

"Don't," he said sharply. And then, softer: "I want to see your tears."

"Why?" I asked, meaning more than just the tears. And I think we both knew it.

"Isn't this what you were made for?" He asked back, stepping up against me, trapping me between his body and the wood of the bedpost. "I was raised to be in control. To rule. And you?"There was a metallic click as he undid his belt and I shivered. The buckle was cool against my skin as Hux drew a line with it between my shoulder blades. Once the metal had traced down my spine, it disappeared from my skin. 

"You were designed for the pleasure of others. Made to endure." His voice was cold and I flinched. 

I could feel in him the desire to hurt me, to keep the pheromones flowing. And I knew well what damage a leather belt could do.  
If he were to hit me with the metal buckle… 

But he didn't strike me. Instead, his hands took hold of my arms and guided them upward, placing them against the post in front of me. Then he looped the belt around my wrists several times until it was wound too tightly for me to slip. The magnetic buckle clicked into place. 

I rested my cheek against the wood, staring at nothing. The carved post pressed against my breasts, its cold ridges in stark contrast to Hux's warm breath on my neck. 

His hands traveled leisurely down my arms and then my sides, the leather of his gloves smooth but cool against my skin. Part of me wished he'd take them off, so I could feel him. The other part was terrified at the thought of being even more exposed to the emotions churning inside him. When his hands reached my hip, his covered fingers cruelly pinched my side. 

I flinched, more out of surprise than pain, and turned my head to press my face against my arm, trying to shut out the world. But Hux wouldn't allow it.

"Shhh," he said, his fingers hooking under my chin and pulling me out of hiding. "I want to see your reactions. Don't hide. And don't hold back." So this was the darkness he had warned me about, in this very bed, barely three nights ago.

Hux stepped away from me and with his absence came the cold of the room. My arms had already begun to ache in their unnatural position, my hands growing numb with lack of circulation. My nails scraped against wood as I flexed my fingers, trying to coax some blood back into them.

I could hear Hux move about, his boots against the floor and the rustle of his clothing, then a drawer being opened and shut. When he stepped back into my view, he held a stick, lifting it in front of my eyes so I could inspect it. It was some kind of switch, a little longer than his forearm, made of black, lacquered wood. One side ended in a long, metal tip and the other was carved into an angled, star-shaped handle.

"This is called a swaggerstick," he explained. "Senior officers used to carry them, during the time of the Empire. This one belonged to my father." 

My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but stare. I had felt the sting of a switch before as well and knew its severity greatly depended on the intent of its wielder. An hour ago, I would have willingly put my skin into Hux's hands, trusting he would hold back from causing any real damage. 

Now I was terrified. 

"Not too long ago you told me I wouldn't be able to break you," he mused as he let one end of the stick travel over my back. New tears escaped from my eyes. That was not how I had said it, and it hadn't been what I had meant, but… 

"Let's see if you were right," he said.

A hiss split the room as the piece of wood whistled through the air and half a second later pain laced across my hip. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut. It wasn't until I felt his hand move my head with surprising gentleness that I realized I had once more pressed my face into my arm. 

Instead of scolding me, Hux stepped closer and sucked in the air around us. I didn't have the strength to meet his eyes, but I could feel pleasure run through him. As metal touched my flesh, I gasped again. But it was just a soft tap with the stick's tip against my shoulder. 

Letting it lie there, just long enough for me to relax in relief, the general suddenly pulled back and brought the switch down harshly on that very same spot. The muscle tensed in protest, and I cried out as flashes of pain shot up my arm and into my neck. 

He gave me a moment to catch my breath, and it suddenly occurred to me that Hux, through training or nefarious interest, most likely knew exactly where to strike to cause maximal pain with minimal effort. That was confirmed when the next strike hit me on the side of my thigh, and my leg all but folded underneath me in agony. 

_Fuck this day,_ I thought. _Fuck the First Order. Fuck Ren, who loves nothing better than picking wings off of flies._ And fuck Hux, who I had been stupid enough to believe was actually on my side. 

What a fool I had been. A sorry, _sorry_ fool. 

"Stop," I half pleaded, half sobbed. I was being held up mostly by my arms now and felt terrified that I had spoken. But the pain was too much, and I hadn't been able to hold back.  
Just like he had told me.

"Beg," he said. He was only inches away, but the only thing that touched me was the short cane's metal tip as it traveled up my spine. "It tickles my dick when you beg."

"Please, stop, pleasepleaseplease…" My incoherent pleading was interrupted by a sharp cry as another blow struck my other shoulder, narrowly missing my face. I tried to start begging again, but sobs were rising from my chest with such force, I couldn't get words out in between. 

Then Hux's body was up against my back. Even through his clothes, he felt warm after the coldness of the room. The fabric of his uniform was uncomfortably rough against my sensitized skin. He reached around in front of me, and his fingers dug into my thigh, the damaged muscle screaming in protest as he lifted my leg until my knee came to rest on the bed. 

This position left me horribly exposed and my hip joint bent at a straining, almost nighty degree angle, but I didn't dare defy him. Especially, when I felt him position the stick between my legs from behind, dragging the handle against the inside of my shaking leg. The angled design was scraping sharply over the thin skin of my thigh. 

"Don't!" I shrieked, panic cutting through the mist of pain and despair. Trapped between Hux and the bed, there was nowhere for me to escape to, as the cold ebonwood drew near my core. Trying to control my voice, I heard it turn into a pitiful whine. "Please, Hux, please, don't…" 

"Shhh," he soothed, his lips close to my ear. His earlier fury had been replaced by lust almost completely. But his desire was so dark that this was of little comfort to me. "As much as you deserve it, you wouldn't want me to just take you like this?" he said and used the fingers of his free hand to stroke against my folds. Even the smooth leather of his gloves felt uncomfortable against the dry, tender flesh. 

I whimpered and shook my head. 

"Then stop your fuzzing."

His fingers disappeared, and I tensed with dread as they were replaced by the switch's awkward handle. The polished, lacquered wood traced along my slit without pressure, and I tried not to move to avoid any unnecessary friction. 

"I want you to hold very still," Hux said, and I could feel his hand coming to rest on my aching shoulder. My breath hitched with a pitiful noise, but I nodded. Then the switch gave a sharp tap. 

Against his instructions - and my better judgment - my hips jerked, my body trying to retreat from the impact on my cunt and clit. In response, the hand on my shoulder tightened, and pain spread forth as a thumb dug, cruelly, into the welt which had started to form there. 

"Ah, ah," Hux chided and I whimpered. "Breathe."

It wasn't until I tried to comply with his order that I realized I had been holding my breath long enough to make myself dizzy. He gave me another short moment before the switch snapped up against my pussy again. This time I managed to stay somewhat still.

"Better," he said and, while the shaft of the swaggerstick remained buried between my nether lips, at least the hand on my aching shoulder loosened. Stroking his thumb over my irritated skin a final time, Hux let go to reposition himself slightly. He now had even better control over the piece of wood he held pressed against my body's most sensitive part.

As he began to roll the stick between his fingers, I became acutely aware of its carved edges moving between my folds, the angled tip rubbing over my clit. My burning pussy responded in the only way of self-defense it had left: It grew wet. 

It wasn't arousing, exactly, but I was still thankful for this sensation different from pain. 

For a few moments, Hux continued these administrations, until I felt his impatient lust win over his restraint. He pulled the switch back for his inspection and made a satisfied noise at the moisture coating the wood before he let it clutter to the floor. 

I heard a rustling of fabric, and suddenly the tip of his cock pushed against my entrance. I sure was grateful for the short preparation Hux had afforded me now, because I knew the burn I felt as he pushed in would have been a hundred times worth without it. 

The only problem was that Hux's legs were quite a bit longer than mine and, as he pushed himself into me as far as he could go, he was so forceful, he all but lifted me off of the floor. Gasping, I desperately clawed the post I was tied to for purchase, to ease the deep ache spreading through my core. 

Indifferent to my discomfort, Hux clutched my hips to hold them in place and started to drive into me. His grip was so cruel, I was sure he'd leave bruises - but after everything else, that seemed like an almost laughable concern. After a few more thrusts, a hand left my hip and fisted in my hair, pulling it loose from its knot and dragging my head back so that Hux could look at my face. 

My tears had long since dried, but a flush spread across my cheeks, as I felt more than saw his icy eyes drink in my reactions. His hand left my hair and thrust back into my crouch to find my clit. He pinched the little nob curly and, as I gasped and calmed down around him out of reflex, he grunted a curse and came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Lamees is my OFC and, yes, there is a greater story in the works, with a slightly less sinister Hux. That story may or may not be posted on Ao3 one day… (Hint: Every comment that tells me someone would be interested in reading more raises the chances of me posting the whole thing exponentially. ^_^)
> 
> The line 'It tickles my dick, when you beg' is from the movie [Original Sin](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0218922/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1), featuring Antonio Banderas, Angelina Jolie and Thomas Jane. It's among my three top favorite movies of all time, and I'd highly recommend you check it out. ;) 
> 
> Many thanks [ Molly__Tortoiseshell__1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly__Tortoiseshell__1980/pseuds/Molly__Tortoiseshell__1980) who was a bit under the weather last week and whose story [Caged Bird's Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497719/chapters/38638874) has been feeding my Hux obsession.
> 
> And to my brilliant beta, who had the idea for the swaggerstick. You know… that thing Admiral Pryde carries around. Canonically it's a tradition from his homeworld, Alsakan. But I thought, in the interest of smut, I'd get away with claiming all senior officers had one. ;)
> 
> And, lastly, the title 'You're So Cold' was inspired by the song _Terrible Thing_ by AG.


	2. Note

For those of you who enjoyed this story and are interested to read more about my OFC - and Hux - you now have the chance! I recently started posting chapters of Lamees' full story called [Lamees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770698/). (Creative name, right?)

Just make sure you subscribe, should you like to keep reading, because updates might not be posted as regularly as I would like. 

And don't let the ❤︎ button hit you on your way out. ;)


End file.
